User talk:The Ultimate Guitar Master/Archive 1
__TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:03, April 23, 2013 (UTC) File uploads Hi Hotrod, I noticed that some of your recent image uploads here and here contained exactly the same file version as the former one. Do not re-upload or upload over an existing file with no reason. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:09, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Attention Hotrod, you are saying that SOMEONE else vandalizes your page, well guess what. You are wrong. I don't want to do anything to you, but I have checked your history, and NOBODY made it to a candidate for deletion, or even yet, vandalizing your page and deleting everything. Here are the only noteworthy stuff I have seen in your userpage history #You put the candidate for deletion in your userpage #What did Tralala did to you? Do you think Tralala put the deletion template in your userpage? Because you are simply losing friends by lies #After that, as of June 4, 2013 (UTC), Tralala simply wanted to delete himself from your enemies list. He probably only wants to befriend you but you don't give him the chance to do it. #Agreed with David, that is very rude Hotrod. Do you want me to call you Hotsuck Doyle? Hotcrap Doyle? Or something similar like that? If you think I am wrong, check here. Otherwise, accept your mistakes. You are not going anywhere with lies. You can do anything what you want, but this is only to make some things clear. Hope you understand this Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| time to ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| kick some ]] June 4, 2013 Threats to TraGiggles Hello: Please note that threatening users with revenge is considered bullying. Please refrain from doing this, or else face a block. Thank you for your attention: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna do a good job. 22:45, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior How to make "You Have a Postcard Pranks" Hi Hotrod, Here's how to make them, You have a Postcard. Just Copy it and put it on your userpage. Mariocart25 [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|''TALK TO THE CHARIZARD]] 21:58, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank You for making me, creator. GuitarBot (talk) 23:46, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Thank You! Hi Guitar Master, Good luck with your new bot! ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:How? Hi Ultimate Guitar Master, These user rights are given: *'chatmoderators'''- promoted when there is a lack of users that can monitor chat with kick and ban abilities. Usually given to users with no current user rights that are active in chat frequently and have contributed a lot. *'patrollers'- mostly users with rollback rights that have had it for a long period of time and are usually active daily. I am sorry, but there is no need for extra trials right now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:45, July 28, 2013 (UTC) User page protected If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 23:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 23:07, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature Template What do you mean in light blue? Signature Request Here you go! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Ultimate_Guitar_Master/Sig If you want to use it, put Puffles Hi Ultimate, I replied your message, you can check it talk:Penguin-Pal|oldid=1115049#Can_you_tell_spydar_to_stop.3F}} here. Also don't send people messages like talk:Spydar007|diff=1115045&oldid=1114918}} this one. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:48, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok Sure, Hotrod :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:06, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:User Page Hi Ulitmate Guitar Master, Please note that your user editing ratio is aroud 39.04%, and it's still very clsoe to 40%. I've unprotected your page, but please make sure to take a look on and make sure that its user namespace ratio isn't getting near 40%. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Portal Help Hi Guitar Master, Do you meab by "portal" to something like this, one that is similar to the header of pages i the Portal namespace, or to something else? Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Portal Help Hi Guitar Master, I made you your subpages navigation here, but used this image as a placeholder for your navigatio images. Feel free to replace it for your links with images that you'd like to use. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:37, August 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cartoon100 IS NINE YEARS OLD! READ PLZ! Hi Guitar Master, Thank you for this information. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Hi Guitar Master, Congratulations for reaching 1000 edits! :D Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:30, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:STOP MAN! I'm not vandalizing, I'm saying that you took those photos straight off of the internet, and i can tell this that i know what i saw, and i say you're breaking rule #1 of this here template: (Talk | ) 30 Aug 2013 00:17 (UTC) RE:Dude,May You Please Read? :) Although I have no proof that your account was hacked, I believe you. I am sorry for making accusations. Friends? Spydar007 (Talk) 07:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Adding text feature I added text for the time being. When I get back, I promise to try my best with a custom. --Roger6881 21:33, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE::) Please Read and Reply on My Talk Page :) Hi Guitar Master, Cool! Enjoy your time as a chat mod! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC)